Sensei, Pantaskah?
by Vira D Ace
Summary: "Seorang guru tidak berhak memukul muridnya..." / "Seorang murid tidak berhak membuat gurunya marah, lalu malah melaporkannya seolah dia korbannya! Dan tidak ada guru yang pantas dipenjara!" / Atsushi tidak terima gurunya dipenjara, apalagi kalau penyebabnya adalah salah seorang muridnya sendiri yang duluan mencari masalah.


Derap langkah kaki memenuhi koridor tak lama setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Di antara siswa-siswi yang baru keluar dari kelas mereka, seorang pemuda bersurai putih berlari agak tergesa sembari menenteng tasnya. Telinganya dapat mendengar sedikit suara bisik-bisik para siswa yang berjalan di koridor itu.

"Kunikida-sensei katanya dipenjara?"

"Uwaah, itu bagus! Seenggaknya sekarang guru matematika kita bukan dia lagi!"

"Aku dengar katanya dia memukul seorang murid lho."

"Aku juga sudah dengar beritanya."

"Hii, serem ya!"

"Kunikida-sensei memang galak, tapi tak kusangka dia akan berbuat sekejam itu..."

"Aku tahu, dan aku juga takut."

"Ya, malu-maluin nama SMA Bungou aja tuh guru!"

"Ahahaha!"

" _Berisik kalian..."_ tangan si surai putih terkepal. Pemuda itu mempercepat langkah kakinya, menjauhi siswa-siswi yang bergosip tadi sekaligus keluar dari sekolah itu.

 **~o~**

 **Sensei, Pantaskah?**

 **By Vira D Ace**

 **Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: drama**

 **Warn: gaje, OOC (maybe), typo yang tak sengaja terketik, student!Atsushi, teacher!Kunikida, AU, dll**

 **DLDR?**

 **~o~**

"Waktumu sepuluh menit."

"Terima kasih," Atsushi membungkuk hormat pada petugas tadi. Tas sekolah dan blazer—yang bisa dicurigai berisi barang berbahaya—dititipkan pada sang petugas sebelum Atsushi akhirnya menghambur masuk.

"Kunikida-sensei!"

Dari balik kaca dengan lubang-lubang suara di satu titik, seorang pria mendongak, menatap Atsushi dengan pandangan kosong. Atsushi cepat-cepat menghampiri pria itu dan duduk di seberangnya.

"Atsushi..." Kunikida—pria itu—menggumam pelan.

"A-aku datang segera setelah pulang sekolah!"

"Orang tuamu tidak mencarimu?"

"Mereka sedang di luar kota."

Kunikida mangut-mangut. "Begitu..."

Hening beberapa detik.

"S-sensei, bagaimana keadaan Sensei sekarang?" Atsushi bertanya—detik berikutnya pemuda itu menyadari kebodohannya karena memberikan pertanyaan yang seharusnya sudah ia ketahui jawabannya.

Kunikida hanya tersenyum sendu. Kedua tangannya terangkat, memperlihatkan borgol yang mengekang kedua pergelangan tangannya sekarang ini.

Atsushi mendesah.

"Omong-omong..." Kunikida berusaha membuka topik. "bagaimana di sekolah?"

"Guru matematika dan wali kelas kami di ganti," Atsushi sedikit memalingkah wajahnya ketika bicara. Nada suara anak itu berat, seolah tidak suka.

"Oh, siapa?"

"Guru matematika kami Fitzgerald-sensei, lalu wali kelas kami Edgar-sensei," lagi, nada tidak suka itu dilontarkan Atsushi—jujur saja ia tidak rela wali kelasnya di ganti, namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selama Kunikida selaku wali kelas lamanya masih di penjara.

Kunikida kembali mangut-mangut.

"Bagaimana dengan anak itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dia pindah," jawab Atsushi malas, "padahal dia yang mulai, tapi dia yang kabur duluan."

"Begitu..."

Sejenak, ada hening.

"Sensei..." Atsushi menatap gurunya, "kenapa malah Sensei yang dipenjarakan?"

Kunikida menatap Atsushi. Tatapannya seolah mencoba memberikan pengertian kepada anak didiknya itu. "Karena Sensei memukulnya," ucapnya pelan.

"Tapi dia yang cari masalah duluan!" sanggah Atsushi, "Sensei juga tidak memukulnya terlalu kuat, aku melihatnya—anak itu nakal dan manjanya kelewatan, dan malah Sensei yang kena imbasnya!"

"Seorang guru tidak berhak memukul muridnya..."

"Seorang murid tidak berhak membuat gurunya marah, lalu malah melaporkannya seolah dia korbannya! Dan tidak ada guru yang pantas dipenjara!"

Kunikida diam. Sejenak, pria itu mengambil napas dan mengembuskannya perlahan. "Ada undang-undang yang mengatur tentang kekerasan guru pada murid mereka, sekecil apapun itu."

"Lalu kenapa tidak ada undang-undang untuk murid nakal yang memberi masalah pada gurunya?"

"Kalian masih remaja—masih labil dan menganggap semua itu hanya candaan semata. Apa yang kalian lakukan hanya akan dianggap sebagai kenakalan remaja dan akan dimaklumi. Selain itu, kalaupun ada sanksi, kalian hanya akan diberi hukuman ringan seperti mencabuti rumput liar di perkarangan sekolah. Berbeda dengan kami, para guru. Kami sudah dewasa, dan harusnya mampu menahan emosi."

Atsushi terdiam. Pemuda itu memalingkan pandangannya dari Kunikida sembari berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku akan mencari anak itu, lalu memukulnya..." gumamnya kesal.

Kunikida menghela napas. "Jangan lakukan itu."

"Tapi—"

"Memukulnya hanya akan membuat masalah baru," ujar guru matematika itu pelan, "sudah cukup Sensei yang mencemari nama baik sekolah, jangan sampai kau juga mencemarinya."

"Dia juga mencemari nama baik sekolah!"

"Dan kau mau jadi seperti dia?"

Atsushi terdiam, kehabisan kata-kata. Pada akhirnya pemuda itu memilih untuk kembali duduk dan menatap sang guru dari balik kaca. Lagi, hening menyeruak. Baik Atsushi maupun Kunikida tidak ada yang bicara.

Setelah keheningan yang lumayan itu, Atsushi memberanikan diri untuk kembali membuka percakapan. "Kapan... Sensei akan keluar?"

"Masa tahanan Sensei 3 tahun 6 bulan, dan baru beberapa hari setelah Sensei masuk di sini," ujar Kunikida.

Atsushi berdecak. Kalau begini artinya sampai ia lulus tahun depan pun ia tidak akan diajari lagi oleh Kunikida di kelas. Mengingatnya membuat Atsushi merasa kesal.

"Sensei akan kembali ke sekolah?"

"Sensei sudah masuk penjara, Atsushi," Kunikida memandangi borgol yang mengekang pergelangan tangannya, "Aku tidak pantas disebut guru lagi. Olehmu, oleh teman-teman sekelasmu, oleh siapapun..."

"T-tidak!" Atsushi menatap Kunikida lekat-lekat, "aku sudah dua tahun belajar dari Sensei—mau seperti apapun, Kunikida-sensei tetap guruku!"

Kunikida terdiam. "Atsushi—"

Atsushi berdiri, sontak membungkuk di hadapan Kunikida. "Kumohon kembalilah ke SMA Bungou begitu keluar dari sini!" pintanya, "m-mungkin aku sudah lulus saat itu, tapi aku mohon kembalilah ke sana! Sensei bisa, kan?"

Atsushi kembali berdiri, lantas menatap sang guru. Kunikida balas menatap muridnya dengan tatapan pengertian. "Sensei akan lakukan jika Sensei bisa..." ucapnya, "terima kasih."

"Waktu habis," petugas yang tadi berjaga di depan melangkah masuk, "pulanglah, nak. Waktu kunjungan sudah habis."

"Eh? Tapi—"

"Pulanglah, Atsushi," Kunikida tersenyum tipis, "rajin-rajin di kelas, dan jangan lupa kerjakan tugasmu, ya?"

Atsushi diam sebentar. "B-baiklah..." ucapnya, "aku akan kembali ke sini besok, Sensei."

Pemuda itu membungkuk sejenak pada Kunikida, lalu melangkah keluar dan mengambil tas dan blazernya, kemudian pulang. Kunikida menatapi punggung Atsushi hingga pemuda itu menghilang di balik pintu, sebelum seorang petugas menegurnya dan menggiringnya kembali ke sel tahanan.

 **~end~**

 **Oke, seperti yang udah kukatakan di summary (buat pengguna wattpad, soalnya di ffn ga cukup), ff aneh ini terinspirasi dari curhatan guruku yang beberapa kali sudah aku dengarkan selama kurang lebih tiga tahun ini. Ini juga yang membuatku kepikiran terus,** _ **apakah ada guru yang pantas dipenjara? Mereka yang udah ngedidik kita selama ini, dan cuman gara-gara sebuah kesalahan sepele, mereka malah dipenjara.**_

 **Aku nggak mengarahkan ini pada guru-guru yang memang (maaf) melakukan tindak kekerasan pada para murid tanpa alasan jelas. Yang kumaksud ini adalah para guru yang (maaf lagi) melakukan tindak kekerasan pada murid yang semula sudah nakal, namun si murid malah bertindak seolah guru itu yang memulai (apalagi kalo sebenernya si guru cuman sekedar mencubit atau memukul tapi nggak keras, aku sering ngeliat kasus yang kayak gitu di berita). Aku pernah liat ada guru yang memukul seorang murid di sekolahku. Itu murid duluan yang mulai, dan ini guru kata temenku masih magang. Sekarang aku nggak tau dia di mana (semoga gak dipenjara kayak Kunikida-sensei di sini).**

 **Iya, aku tau guru emang orang dewasa, yang harusnya udah bisa nahan emosi. Aku pun nggak ngedukung kekerasan yang dilakukan buat mendisiplinkan murid, tapi karena undang-undang itulah, murid-murid yang nakal makin menjadi-jadi.**

 **Sanksi yang diberikan buat murid juga biasanya cuman sekedar hormat ke tiang bendera selama berapa jam pelajaran atau ngebersihin lapangan, paling berat ya skorsing, atau dikeluarkan, tapi itu biasanya nggak ngaruh. Tapi kalo guru yang melakukan kepada murid-muridnya, lalu muridnya lapor padahal yang mulai mereka sendiri, ya masuk penjara.**

 **Ah, nggak adil, namun serba salah.**

 **Apapun itu, intinya aku berharap semua ini nggak terjadi lagi. Nggak ada guru-guru yang dipenjara atas kesalahan yang disebabkan oleh murid mereka sendiri (kalau tidak mengerti silahkan baca ulang pendapatku di atas tadi), dan jumlah murid-murid nakal yang suka bikin masalah tapi begitu gurunya bertindak malah lapor ortu minimal berkurang, kalo bisa ga usah ada lagi. Miris aku liatnya.**

 **Makasih udah baca, dan moga kita bisa ketemu lagi lain waktu. Jaa.**

 **-Vira D Ace-**


End file.
